that day
by shinkane von einzbern
Summary: Terkadang hal yang menurutnya tidak penting menjadi penting. Terutama di saat seperti ini./SasuSaku/Fluff/Semi-Canon/RnR


**That Day**

 **Standart Disclaimer Applied**

 **SasuSaku**

 **Fluff**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Hari itu … untuk pertama kalinya (setelah semua yang terjadi padanya) ia kembali merasa hidup._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Krieeet._

Suara pintu terbuka. Langkah kakinya terdengar pelan. Dan suara tetesan air yang turun dari tiap helai rambutnya memberikan nuansa tersendiri di malam yang begitu damai ini. Ia mengamatinya, sekilas, lalu membuang muka. Berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Dan ia pun berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ini tak baik untuknya, pikirnya singkat. Namun, ia sudah terlatih untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya. _Tsundere,_ kata orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tapi apa pedulinya? Tak ada. Ia tak pernah mempedulikan hal seperti itu. Baginya tidak penting. Namun untuk saat ini, terkadang ia berpikir bahwa hal-hal yang tidak penting menjadi penting. Seperti saat Sai membicarakan wanita, tentang cara bersikap yang baik terhadap wanita, tentang tabiat wanita, dan semua tentang wanita, yang tentu saja hanya dipelajari lelaki berwajah pucat itu dari buku. Atau tentang serial _Icha Icha_ yang bagi Kakashi dan tentu saja Jiraiya, adalah sebuah karya yang menarik. Tentang ninja, kata mereka. Tapi bagi Naruto, itu hanya serial mesum yang tak ada menariknya, meski Naruto sendiri pernah beberapa kali membacanya.

Terkadang, ia berpikir bahwa hal itu sangat penting. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Karena ini … adalah malam pertamanya.

Wajahnya memerah. Otak polosnya ternodai. Tidak. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikir tentang hal seperti itu. Ia tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dan bagaimana cara melakukannya. Ia tak pernah memahami itu. Ia tak mengenal wanita selain ibunya. Dan sang ibu pun telah lama meninggalkannya. Kini tak ada satupun wanita yang dekat dengannya, pengecualian untuk Sakura dan Karin.

Karin, ya?

Ia mengingatnya. Beberapa kali Karin menggodanya. Namun hal yang aneh adalah ia merasa tak tertarik sedikit pun. Ia bahkan tak peduli. Ekspresinya datar.

Lalu Sakura?

Entah bagaimana cara menjelaskannya.

Gadis itu … gila dan menyebalkan, jika ia harus memberikan penilaian pada gadis itu.

Gila. Ya, gadis itu memang gila. Karena tidak akan ada seorang waras yang bertahan mencintai orang sepertinya setelah berkali-kali disakiti. Dan menyebalkannya, gadis itu melakukannya.

Obsesi kah?

Terkadang Sasuke berpikir seperti itu. Bahwa apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura hanyalah karena sebuah obsesi terhadap dirinya. Namun jikalau semua itu hanyalah obsesi, lantas mengapa ia bisa begitu merasakan perasaan yang gila terhadap Sakura? Ya, mengapa hatinya yang lama telah beku perlahan mulai mencair dengan kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya?

Ada tanya yang tak terjawab dalam benaknya. Semua itu seputar perasaannya kepada Sakura. Sebuah perasaan yang perlahan mulai muncul ke permukaan ketika Naruto berhasil menyadarkannya.

Rasa itu … cinta kah?

Aa, sebut saja itu cinta. Karena jikalau perasaan yang timbul di hatinya bukanlah cinta, ia tak akan menikahi Sakura. Buang-buang waktu. Ia lebih memilih untuk membangkitkan klannya dengan cara lain. Bukan dengan memberikan penerus bagi Uchiha tetapi dengan cara mengangkat kembali nama Uchiha, membawa kembali nama Uchiha pada kejayaan. Toh itu tak ada bedanya, kan? Pikirnya. Tapi tidak. Semua itu berbeda.

Karena itulah … ia menikahi Sakura bukan demi klannya. Bukan demi sebuah nama Uchiha. Bukan demi penerus Uchiha. Bukan. Pernikahannya tak ada hubungannya dengan klan. Ia menikahi Sakura karena memang ia menginginkan gadis itu. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan kala bersama dengan Sakura. Ia bisa merasakan kembali perasaan cinta yang dulu menghilang di hatinya. Semua itu karena perasaan sang gadis yang ikut mengalir memenuhi ruang kosong di hatinya.

Hanya Sakura. Satu-satunya wanita yang kini mengisi hatinya.

Namun, hanya Sakura pula, yang mampu membuatnya salah tingkah menghadapi malam pertamanya.

…

"Sasuke _-kun …."_ Suara lembut itu memenuhi indra pendengarannya, menyadarkan akan lamunannya tentang apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia menatap gadis yang kini telah menantinya di ranjang. Wajah gadis itu sedikit memerah dan terlihat malu-malu. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke makin tak sanggup menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila.

Ia harus segera menyelesaikan ini.

Harus. Ya, harus.

Meski ia tak tau harus memulainya darimana.

Ciuman kah?

Ia tak pernah berciuman. Kecuali ketidaksengajaan yang menyebabkan ia berciuman dengan Naruto. Dan itu kejadian yang mengerikan.

Sentuhan tangan?

Ia pernah beberapa kali melakukan hal itu pada Sakura. Tapi dalam konteks menolong, bukan melakukan tindakan mesum.

Pelukan?

Sakura pernah melakukannya. Sambil menangis, ia menggarisbawahi kata itu.

Lalu … apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Sakura, aku …." Suaranya terdengar lebih berat. Helaan napasnya seperti orang frustasi. Sakura menatapnya heran. Khawatir lebih tepatnya.

Gadis itu pun turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Sasuke. Ia menatap lekat mata hitam lelaki itu. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Mata mereka seakan berbicara. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah hal yang diluar dugaannya, tak terkendali. Ketika akhirnya Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan mereka berciuman. Ketika akhirnya tangan Sasuke menarik pinggang Sakura agar lebih mendekat padanya, terkesan posesif. Dan ketika akhirnya ia mengikuti nalurinya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Semuanya terjadi secara alami, tanpa paksaan.

Sakura pun hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Sasuke, berusaha membuat lelaki itu senyaman mungkin berada di dekatnya, menghangatkan lelaki itu, dan tentunya memberikan kasih sayang yang luar biasa padanya.

…

Malam terus berlanjut dan kegiatan mereka pun tak terhenti. Sasuke tak ingin berhenti. Sakura pun begitu. Setidaknya untuk malam ini, lelaki itu membiarkan Sakura memilikinya, seutuhnya. Karena ia sendiri menikmatinya.

Ia menyadarinya. Betapa ia begitu mencintai Sakura.

Malam ini, adalah malam yang membuatnya tersadar akan banyak hal. Bahwa hatinya, cintanya, terbentuk hanya untuk istrinya, Uchiha Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

 **the end**

* * *

Note:

Apa-apaan ini lagi puasa saya bikin beginian? Wkwkwkwk.

Ini masih aman kan ya... gak masuk rateM kan ya? Haha

Yasudahlah. Cabut dulu.

See you... :)


End file.
